<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blind by aliyssaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207353">Blind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliyssaa/pseuds/aliyssaa'>aliyssaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Veil Brides, Palaye Royale (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliyssaa/pseuds/aliyssaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Biersack/Remington Leith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day is the norm. Andy helps Remington get dressed, it being particularly difficult for the younger because of his inability to see. Remington hasn't always been blind. Four years ago he lost his sight in a terrible accident involving the tour bus generator. It could have been a lot worse- he could have been killed- but it is still horrible for him. So much he did was reliant on his sight.<br/>
But it's okay. He has Andy. </p><p>The man would do anything for his husband, anything. He helps him in the shower and makes him food everyday, and takes care of him when he's feeling depressed, which isn't uncommon. The disability isn't at all fun for Remington. He relied so much on his sight for so many things and it is so upsetting not being able to even look in the mirror or see Andy and it is so hard to perform live. </p><p>The men are dressed and Andy guides Remington down the stairs. The boy has memorized the number of steps so it isn't the hardest task of everyday life. Of course, it's still much more difficult that it is for someone with perfect sight. He sometimes stumbles or trips and all he can do is hope that Andy can catch him before he tumbles down the stairs. They have considered moving the bedroom downstairs, but that would men that, should Remington need the toilet at night, it'd be so difficult to get there. Which the rooms the way they are now the bathroom is only a doorway from the bedroom, and the boy is able to get there on his own if he has to.</p><p>"Remington," Andy starts once they are down the stairs, "I have some good news for you." </p><p>The boy stumbles a little bit into Andy. "What?" </p><p>"Well, you know how I was in contact with the sight doctor?" he waits for a nod before continuing. "She emailed me last night. You're legible for an operation which could potentially give you your sight back." </p><p>The words are nothing less than pure joy to Remington, who has been waiting so long to hear them. "What really?" He asks, stumbling again in the excitement. </p><p>Andy holds the boy to his chest to make sure he doesn't actually fall. It's happened before; Remington losing balance and falling. He's banged his head a few times, quite often in the shower, and it is horrible for him. "Yeah, really, sweetheart. Do you want to do it? You know that it might not work and you might end up worse, don't you?" He doesn't want his boy to make a decision until he knows everything that could happen and is aware that it might not be successful. The worst thing would be for Remington to build up all this hope and excitement about believing he'll be able to see again and then for the operation to not be successful. It would destroy him.</p><p>Remington hums, letting his arms drape around Andy's neck. "I know," he says, "I know but I don't care. I need to have the operation, Andy, I need to. Because if I don't then for the rest of my life I will be so fucking depressed and wondering why they hell I didn't take this opportunity. Who knows what would happen if I deny it? I might never be given the chance again. I want to do it." He sounds so certain, so sure. So desperate. </p><p>"You're one hundred percent sure you want to," Andy confirms. Remington nods. "Alright. I'll let her know." </p><p>The day comes, after many meetings and letters and pills, the day comes. Remington is full of so many emotions he can't even begin to understand what he is feeling. He just wants to see again. </p><p>They sit in the waiting room, Andy holding the boy's hand comfortingly while they wait for his name to be called out. And then it is. He is taken into a white room and the doctors put him to sleep. </p><p>Andy is anxious throughout the three hours of the operation. He prays that it will work and that Remington won't have his heartbroken. God knows what would happen to the boy if it didn't work. He already seems so close to ending himself. Andy will never forget the day when Remington wasn't managing at all. He had been crying and sobbing and begging for the pain to go away and all Andy could do was hold him and whisper into his ear until he fell asleep. It was torture. </p><p>The operation is long and complicated and by the time it is over the doctors are exhausted. Andy is allowed into the room to see the unconscious boy in the bed, a bandage over his eyes. </p><p>Remington awakes and the nurse int he room asks him some simple questions, just ti make sure he hasn't undergone any sort of brain damage. she confirms that everything is fine. And then she begins taking off the bandage. </p><p>Remington is trembling with nerves, so scared all of a sudden that they'll remove the bandage and he still won't be able to see. As the fabric is unraveled, Andy just watches, praying and praying that everything will come out okay. </p><p>The bandage is pulled from his eyes and, nervous beyond belief, the boy opens his eyes. </p><p>He bursts into tears, bringing his hand up to his mouth to conceal his sobs. Andy doesn't know if he's crying because it worked or because it didn't. But then a smile breaks out on the boy's face and he looks right and Andy with wide, curious eyes. "I can see you," he whispers, "I can really see you." </p><p>Andy grins. "Thank God," he mutters. </p><p>After a night in the hospital, the two home. Remington is overjoyed. He had missed seeing so much. He missed the trees, the people, the colours, everything. </p><p>For the first time in years, Remington doesn't need help in the shower. He strips himself, looking in the mirror and taking in his lips, his jaw line, his cheekbones, his brown eyes, his black hair, his tattoos he had forgotten about. He smiles at his reflection. He'd forgotten how pretty he is. </p><p>The shower is so enjoyable. To be able to pick up the shampoo bottle on his own and turn the water on without help makes him feel so happy. For so long he felt useless, like he couldn't do anything on his own. </p><p>After the long hot shower the boy wraps himself in a towel, noticing the colour of it as he does. Everything is so beautiful. He wonders into the bedroom, noticing how the floor is a soft white carpet and the bed is covered in a pastel blue blanket. </p><p>Andy is sat on the bed, his head in his hands. Remington frowns. "What's wrong?" He asks, sitting on the bed beside him. </p><p>The older man looks at his husband, his blue eyes so bright and glossy. Remington had never forgotten how beautiful Andy is. "It's just-now you can see I feel like you won't need me." </p><p>"Of course I need you," he states, "I am literally like a fucking child. I can't look after myself for shit. Just because I can see doesn't mean I don't need you." </p><p>Andy smiles. "How was your shower?" </p><p>"So fucking strange. I didn't know what to do. Shampoo or conditioner first? It took me five minutes to turn on the shower and another five minutes working out the temperature settings. God, how the fuck do you do it?" He can't help talking quickly. "You know that just because I can see doesn't mean I won't want you to still shower with me, right?" </p><p>With a laugh, the older man ruffles the boy's hair. "I'm so glad it worked." </p><p>Remington nods. "Me too," he agrees, "thank you so much for sticking with me. I couldn't manage without you." </p><p>"Well I love you, so I ain't got no choice, sweetheart."</p><p>The boy smiles, his eyes exploring Andy's features. "I missed looking at you," he utters, "and I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>